Derrière l'uniforme
by Bostaf37
Summary: Recueil de ficclets sur Roy et Riza. #9 : Riza, Roy, des rôle et responsabilités
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Naufragée entre ses vagues

Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist

Personnage / Couple : Roy / Riza

Disclaimer : Arakawa, the usual

Thème : Naufragée entre ses vagues

* * *

**Naufragée entre ses vagues**

Travailler avec Mustang est une torture sans fin pour Riza. Parce qu'elle est son ombre, son double, sa moitié. Son tandem indispensable sans lequel il ne pourrait pas fonctionner, comme il aime parfois dire.

Parce qu'à force de travailler avec lui tous les jours, Riza a fini par apprendre par cœur chacun de ses gestes et de ses phrases, la façon dont son esprit fonctionne et tout ce qu'il pense sans jamais le dire. Elle sait repérer les petits signes qui montrent que son esprit vagabonde, qu'il n'a absolument rien écouté même si son air sérieux parvient à tromper le reste du monde. Elle sait dire quelles informations il cherche à obtenir et lesquelles il oubliera instantanément. Riza le connait au point d'anticiper ses remarques, questions et parfois mêmes ses oublis avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Et sa faculté à prédire Mustang ne passe pas inaperçu. Ses coéquipiers en profitent d'ailleurs de façon éhontée et lui demandent son avis avant de soumettre rapports épineux au colonel. "Vous savez ce qu'il aime", répond un jour Breda, de façon laconique, lorsque Hawkeye le lui a fait remarquer. Le major fait mine de ne pas saisir le sous-entendu mais tous savent que sa loyauté, son implication, presque dévotion ne relèvent pas que de la conscience professionnelle.

Bien sûr, Riza ne doute pas un instant qu'elle aurait été capable de travailler ainsi avec un autre supérieure. Elle est intelligente, cerne vite les attentes de ses supérieurs, sait rapidement s'adapter, ses précédentes affectations l'ont déjà démontré. Mais jamais travailler avec quelqu'un n'a été aussi difficile car jamais aucune autre personne n'a eu une telle influence sur elle. Il suffit d'un regard fier, d'un sourire complice ou d'une plaisanterie que seule elle peut comprendre pour la précipiter dans la tourmente.

Roy Mustang est son colonel et elle sa major. Les choses ne changeront pas avant qu'il n'accomplisse son rêve et ne devienne généralissime mais soyons réalistes : cette tâche l'occupera à vie et Roy ne pourra jamais quitter l'armée car cet objectif - changer le pays - ne connait pas de limite. Alors tout espoir est vain et inutile et Riza le sait. Mais ses résolutions sont mises à mal lorsque Mustang parvient à souffler le chaud et le froid dans sa vie, sans même sans rendre compte.

Mustang peut se montrer incroyablement distant et inaccessible, être le colonel qui flirte avec chaque femme qu'il croise - encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de lui soutirer des informations - qui brise les cœurs et ramène conquêtes après conquêtes, au grand dam de Havoc. Il peut se comporter comme si elle n'était qu'une soldate parmi les autres et ne pas lui accorder le moindre regard, tenir pour acquis sa loyauté à elle, et attendre d'elle un soutien sans faille, sans jamais vérifier qu'elle se tient effectivement derrière lui, sans jamais vérifier qu'elle va bien. Ces jours-là sont les plus durs parce que malgré le manque, une petite voix chuchote à l'oreille de Riza que leur relation devrait toujours être comme cela.

Mais parfois, Roy se montre incroyablement protecteur lorsque d'autres officiers soulignent le sérieux et la qualité du travail de son major. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser voler ma précieuse assistante, général. Je ne serais rien sans elle.". Fier d'elle lorsque ses comptes rendus et rapports sont loués. "Je n'ai quasiment rien fait, rien modifié. Tout le mérite revient au major Hawkeye". Complice lorsqu'une de ses boutades devient réalité. Chacune de ses phrases sont autant de vagues qui menacent de submerger Riza. Elle a beau faire des efforts, se rappeler que cela ne veut rien dire, se répéter qu'ils n'auront jamais aucun avenir ensemble, en fin de compte, il suffit d'un regard pour que Riza se sente à nouveau couler.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Les reviews sont très appréciées :)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pour ne plus se sentir impuissante

Fandom : FMA

Personnages / Couples : Riza, mention de Roy

Résumé : Riza n'a jamais pardonné à son père de l'avoir utilisée. A partir de ce jour, elle a fait tout son possible pour ne plus jamais se sentir impuissante.

Warning : attention, j'y parle d'agression physique. Je pars de l'hypothèse que son père l'a tatouée contre sa volonté.

* * *

**Pour ne plus se sentir impuissante**

Riza n'a jamais pardonné à son père de l'avoir utilisée.

Il n'était sans doute pas un homme mauvais. Son père l'aimait à sa façon. Surtout de loin au début, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment – Il a survenu à ses besoins, s'est assuré qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Riza a toujours eu un toit au dessus de sa tête, de la nourriture sur la table et des affaires à elle. Même s'ils étaient loin de vivre de façon aisée (les crédits de recherche n'ont jamais rendu qui que ce soit riche), Riza n'a jamais vraiment manqué de rien – et puis d'une manière un peu tordue et macabre à la fin, lorsque la maladie a pris le pas sur toute logique. Son père n'était pas au homme mauvais, mais avant toute chose, Berthold Hawkeye a toujours été un scientifique.

Aussi loin que Riza se souvienne, son père est une personne froide et distante, un chercheur obnubilé par ses travaux et encore habité par le souvenir de sa défunte épouse, un fantôme qui hante la maison dans laquelle elle vit. De temps en temps, elle le croise par hasard dans les couloirs de cette maison si vide et silencieuse. Et alors elle voit dans ses yeux qu'elle est surtout pour lui le portrait craché de sa mère mais pas vraiment sa fille. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Berthold hante son bureau ? pour ne plus la voir et la croiser ? Probablement. Riza passe son enfance à chercher son attention, essayer de se faire remarquer, en vain. Et un jour, elle n'a jamais su pourquoi ni comment, son père réalise qu'elle n'est pas un souvenir mais bel et bien une personne réelle, faite de chair et de sang.

Riza pleure, crie et supplie son père mais il ne veut rien entendre. Cela ne fera pas mal, lui promet-il. Un picotement à peine, rien de sérieux. Elle continue à débattre jusqu'au moment où elle comprend que la lueur de folie dans les yeux de son père ne s'étendra pas. Riza a 14 ans lorsque son père fait d'elle le dépositaire de ses travaux, lorsqu'il l'attache - pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et ne se blesse pas - et tatoue grâce l'alchimie, le fruit de ses recherches sur dos. Aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra, ses travaux seront en sécurité. Mais qui me protégera moi, père ?

Le lendemain, elle se réveille dans sa chambre, les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, et elle croit à un cauchemar, jusqu'à ce que le pansement ne tire dans son dos. Un sentiment d'irréalité la submerge alors, en même temps qu'un poids s'abat sur elle sans qu'elle n'arrive à le chasser. Tremblante, elle observe son dos dans le miroir, le touche pour s'assurer que le tatouage est bien là et fond en larmes lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle n'a pas rêvé.

Au début, elle essaie d'oublie, de faire comme si rien ne s'est passé et son père lui facilite les choses, en s'enfermant de nouveau dans son bureau. Mais elle ne peut pas parce qu'elle se souvient en permanence et dans les moindres détails. Elle sent encore ses poignets enserrés par la corde, la table froide de la cuisine contre sa peau et la douleur dans son corps. Toutes ses nuits sont rythmées par le même cauchemar. Elle tente de se raisonner - ce n'est qu'une marque sur son dos - mais l'encre brûle constamment, comme si elle avait transpercé sa peau jusqu'à atteindre et ronger son âme. Riza a 14 ans lorsqu'elle se sent pour la première fois faible et impuissante, lorsque le choix de disposer de son propre corps lui est arraché de force par son père.

Pendant longtemps après ça, Riza fonctionne comme une machine, plus par habitude que par envie. Elle va à l'école, répond lorsqu'on lui parle, mange lorsqu'il est l'heure. Mais elle n'a plus jamais cherché à plaire à son père, plus jamais essayé d'attirer son attention, elle l'évite autant que faire se peut. Pendant longtemps après cette soirée, Riza est vide, absente de sa propre vie, jusqu'à croiser le chemin de Roy Mustang. Combien elle l'a détesté au début, fui comme la peste. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tente de l'éviter, Roy semble apparaître magiquement au coin du couloir, derrière la porte. Il est gentil et mignon, presque de son âge mais elle lit dans son regard de la pitié, le reflet de sa propre vie dévastée et c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter. Peu importe qu'il sache ou qu'il ait simplement de la peine pour elle - cette fille ignorée par son propre père, mourant. Elle le déteste de toutes ses forces parce qu'il lui revoit l'image d'une pauvre petite fille sans défense, jusqu'à ce que finalement, son père décède.

A ce moment-là, Riza ne sait plus quoi ressentir. Un mélange de tristesse et de solitude qu'elle connait bien mais surtout de la joie, du soulagement et énormément de culpabilité de se sentir délivrée. Elle pourrait crier dans la rue. Elle peut quitter cette maison vide et lugubre, partir loin de Centrale et oublier qu'un jour son père a tatoué ses travaux sur son dos. Peut-être même partir d'Amestris ? voyager et tout oublier ? Elle va jusqu'à dévoiler le tatouage à Roy pour en être libérée - ce fardeau ne sera plus le sien. Tous les rêves sont désormais possibles parce que l'ombre de son père ne plane plus au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle caresse ces rêves en secret pendant quelques temps, à l'abri dans son pensionnat de jeunes filles de bonne famille. Elle est abritée, entourée et ne craint plus le fantôme de son père. Elle peut à nouveau s'endormir et rêver d'autre chose. Tout va bien et tout ira bien, désormais. Mais rapidement les mises en gardes professées par les bonnes sœurs qui les entourent réveillent à nouveau ses vieux démons. "Ne sortez pas seules la nuit", "Prenez garde à ne pas accorder votre confiance trop rapidement", "Protégez vous les unes les autres". Leur tenue est dictée par la bienséance mais surtout pour les protéger des hommes, leur dit-on. Ces hommes qui pourraient en un instant les briser et les asservir à leur volonté. L'ennemi est aux frontières - ces Ishvals ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elles - mais également tout près - les hommes n'attendent que cela. Personne ne leur laisse oublier un instant qu'elles sont autre chose que de frêles victimes, des créatures faibles et impuissantes qui pourraient être attaquées à tout moment. Mais Riza n'en peut plus.

Elle ne peut plus et ne veut plus vivre en ayant peur d'être attaquée, peur qu'à tout moment quelqu'un ne vienne et ne lui arrache une partie d'elle. Alors elle quitte tout, part du pensionnat et s'enrôle d'en l'armée. Qui peut l'en empêcher ? On lui répète qu'elle est folle mais Riza est juste déterminée à ne plus être impuissante. Si l'ennemi presse aux frontières alors elle ira combattre elle-même. Elle travaillera dur, martèlera son corps jusqu'à en faire un arme et se protégera elle-même mais aussi toutes ces autres filles qu'on habitude à vivre dans la peur. Pour ne plus jamais se sentir impuissante et pour ne plus jamais lire la pitié dans le regard des autres.

* * *

Pas ultra satisfaite de ce qui est écrit (mais j'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on arrête d'écrire pendant 10 ans...)

J'ai eu cette idée car je n'aimais pas tellement le fait que Riza s'engage dans l'armée uniquement pour Roy et par pur altruisme (c'est l'impression que m'a laissé le manga), je voulais lui donner cette motivation personnelle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus :)


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un homme d'action

Fandom : FMA

Personnages / Couple : Roy et Riza

Disclaimer : Arakawa :)

Genre : humour

Commentaires : merci pour les reviews précédentes !

* * *

**Un homme d'action**

Il y a des jours où faire travailler Roy Mustang relève de l'impossible. Des jours où peu importe la tâche à réaliser, peu importe l'objectif - son rêve, changer le pays - Roy Mustang trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas travailler.

Ce jour-là, divers problèmes se sont successivement présentés : le soleil tape trop fort par la fenêtre et il meurt littéralement de chaud, il faut changer la position de son bureau. Ses tiroirs sont incroyablement mal organisés, il ne retrouve rien du tout, il faut trier un peu tout cela. Et puis finalement : "Tout ce travail administratif, c'est quand même terrible. Nous avons rejoint l'armée pour agir, combattre et protéger. Et au final, je sors à peine de ce bureau. Je ne sais même plus la dernière fois où j'ai mis les pieds à l'entraînement !"

Riza saute sur l'occasion : "Hé bien allons-y maintenant, colonel !". Et elle se lève immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de se rétracter.

Si cela ne lui permettra de faire avancer leur pile de dossiers, le rétamer en public lui permettra au moins de se calmer les nerfs, mis à rude épreuve après tant de mauvaise foi.

* * *

Tous les commentaires sont appréciés :)


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Un homme d'action (part 2.)

Fandom : FMA

Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**Un homme d'action**

Roy ne sait pas vraiment comment toute l'affaire a commencé.

La journée était belle, ensoleillée et la pile de dossier sur son bureau n'était pas si élevée que ça - la preuve, le major le laissait relativement en paix - mais justement, le printemps ambiant lui avait donné des envies d'air frais - qui n'avait pas besoin de sortir s'aérer par une belle matinée ensoleillée ?

Peut-être avait-il trop fait de bruit ? déplacer une armoire n'était pas le plus discret. Peut-être n'avait-il pas mis suffisamment d'ardeur à la tâche ? c'est-à-dire aucun, il fallait bien l'avouer, les dossiers sur son bureau n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le major Hawkeye l'avait presque traîné de force jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement la plus proche et après un bon quart d'heure - et probablement une côte fêlée - Roy pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il avait beaucoup trop négligé sa condition physique au profit de ses connaissances alchimiques, contrairement à sa fidèle seconde. Celle-ci reprit sa posture d'un air impitoyable et lui fit signe d'attaquer à nouveau, sous le regard narquois des autres membres de l'équipes - ces rats avaient prétexté un entraînement général pour venir également.

"Ceux qui parlent de sexe faible n'ont clairement jamais rencontré le major", conclut Havoc avec fatalisme. Et Roy ne put qu'acquiescer et soupirer.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je m'imagine très bien Riza en train de rétamer Roy

Any review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Renoncer et hésiter

Fandom : FMA

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Prompt : "Say my name, and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same". Marathon prompt du 27/03/2015. J'ai retrouvé ça par hasard en fouillant dans mon disque dur

Retrouvé un peu par hasard dans mes archives

* * *

**Renoncer et hésiter**

Roy n'avait aucun droit sur elle, aucun droit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un avis sur sa vie. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, à lui ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il avait renoncé à elle. Alors pourquoi était-il si furieux contre lui-même ?

Il avait croisé Riza par pur hasard, au cours d'une tournée des bars comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Il flirtait avec des filles sans grande importance, oubliant leur nom avant même de leur avoir offert un verre, les embrassait et les quittait. En changeant de bar – il ne pouvait décemment pas passer toute la soirée dans le même – passablement éméché, il la croisa alors. Belle, toujours, au bras d'un homme. Plus animée et souriante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Tellement absorbée dans leur conversation qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Roy avait alors soudainement dessaoulé, à la fois furieux contre lui-même, sans savoir pourquoi, et vidé de toute énergie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hawkeye avait perdu patience. Après que les autres soient rentrés, elle l'avait coincé dans le bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il, Colonel ? »

Roy avait levé un sourcil interrogateur. Il se passait beaucoup de chose au Quartier Général alors le major devrait se montrer un peu plus précise.

« Vous êtes en colère contre moi cette semaine et vous semblez m'en vouloir. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

Mustang se renfrogna. C'était sûrement un des plus beaux euphémismes qu'il avait jamais entendu. Il s'était en effet montré irritable, froid et cassant à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. Il s'en était bien rendu compte mais jamais il n'avouerait pourquoi – il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même Alors Roy persista à nier.

« Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez, Major.

\- De cette façon idiote que vous avez de vous réfugier derrière le formalisme pour ne pas avouer vous être montré imbuvable cette semaine, répondit sèchement Hawkeye.

\- Vous pourriez vous retrouver en cours martiale pour insubordination, Major.

\- C'est exactement ce dont je parle. »

Mustang ne faiblit pas en croisant son regard. Hawkeye n'abandonnerait pas. Très bien. Mais lui non plus.

« Si je n'ai pas fait preuve de suffisamment de tact et de courtoisie cette semaine, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, Major, répondit-il en espérant que cela lui suffirait. La semaine a été difficile pour tout le monde et j'imagine que je ne fais pas exception. Je prends note de vos remarques et essaierai d'améliorer mon comportement. »

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire. Riza ne répondait pas et une Hawkeye silencieuse était de loin plus inquiétante et dangereuse qu'une Hawkeye qui fulminait. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans son regard et le major vint se placer entre lui et la porte. Roy ne pouvait plus fuir, sauf à faire usage de la force.

« Qu'avez-vous vu qui vous déplaise tant Colonel ? Que je sois avec un autre homme ou que je ne passe pas ma vie à vous pleurer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix affreusement calme. Vous pensiez que je ne vous avais pas vu ce soir-là ? »

Roy serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard.

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Nous avions décidé tous les deux que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer, rappela-t-elle. Vous avez décidé que…

\- Je sais, coupa Roy. Je sais. »

Il avait été celui à renoncer en premier à ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Cela ne se faisait pas dans l'Armée et puis ce n'était pas compatible avec les objectifs qu'ils s'étaient donnés : il devait changer le pays et elle l'abattre froidement au moindre faux pas. Roy savait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il oubliait.

« Alors quel est votre problème ?

\- A votre avis, Major ? répondit-il avec un rire amer.

\- Vous avez décidé que rien ne se produirait, répéta Hawkeye. Tenez-vous-y. »

Roy ne répondit pas. Cela avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le moment. La plus raisonnable du moins. Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus vraiment. Riza sembla

prendre son silence pour un acquiescement et se détourna. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, Mustang lui attrapa le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose quand tu l'embrasses ? Ou est-ce que tu te dis que ses baisers ne te brûleront jamais comme les miens ? »

Riza se dégagea d'un coup sec.

« Peu importe. Cela n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. »

* * *

Any review ? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Je n'ai jamais

Fandom : FMA

Personnage : Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas

Commentaire : se passe dans un hypothétique futur où Roy est devenu généralissime

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur. J'espère cette ficclet vous plaira :)

* * *

**Je n'ai jamais...**

Un soir, Riza doit soutenir un Roy passablement éméché.

Ses fonctions de généralissime impliquent également une fonction de représentation lors des différents événements, civils ou militaires, et pour sa première rencontre avec les représentants du secteur viticole, ceux-ci ont décidé de ne pas laisser passer leur chance.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, colonel".

Sa démarche est plus que chancelante et sans le support de sa précieuse assistante, il ne fait nul doute que Mustang serait incapable d'aligner deux pas.

"Une âme charitable se serait bien dévouée pour vous appeler une voiture et vous renvoyer chez vous. Votre garde rapprochée, sans doute."

Il est bien trop ivre pour noter son ton moqueur et ressentir autre chose qu'une immense gratitude pour sa sauveuse.

"Comment saviez-vous ?"

Trop heureux de pouvoir baptiser leur nouveau généralissime, les viticulteurs n'avaient pas manqué de lui offrir verre sur verre et Roy avait difficilement pu y échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, Mustang ne tenait pas si bien l'alcool que Louis Armstrong - mais personne d'humain ne pouvait tenir mieux l'alcool que le chef de brigade. A un certain point, Hawkeye avait du faire diversion pour le soustraire à son public, juste le temps que Roy ne plonge la tête la première dans une poubelle judicieusement placée.

"Bradley a lui aussi été pris en embuscade une ou deux fois.

\- Ah oui, vous avez travaillé avec un autre généralissime, parvient-il à se souvenir au milieu des vapeurs d'alcool qui embrument sa tête. Lui aussi a eu besoin d'une extradition ?

\- Il tenait l'alcool un peu mieux que ça.

\- En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment hu…

\- Vous êtes fatigué, colonel, coupe doucement Riza."

Ah oui, un secret d'état.

Pendant un instant, ils marchent en silence. Riza, parce que soutenir Roy n'est pas si aisé que cela - il est plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle - Roy, parce qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur le fait d'aligner un pas après l'autre malgré la proximité dérangeante de son assistante.

"Vous êtes arrivé, colonel."

C'est le mauvais grade et elle le sait, mais Roy n'a pas le cœur à la corriger : ces jours-là lui manquent trop. Il bascule son poids maladroitement pour pouvoir lui faire face et lorsqu'il perd l'équilibre, elle passe son autre bras autour de lui. Au final, ils ont l'air d'un couple passablement éméché, après une soirée bien arrosée. Rien d'autre qu'un couple ordinaire, enlacés dans la nuit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

\- Quelqu'un vous aurait renvoyé chez vous.

\- Alors vous n'aviez pas besoin de me raccompagner personnellement."

La jeune femme sourit mais son expression est à la fois triste et amusée et Roy meurt d'envie de l'embrasser, ne serait-ce que pour effacer ce sourire. Il pourrait. Il sait qu'il pourrait. Prétexter l'alcool, faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir le lendemain pour ne pas tout gâcher entre eux et garder ce souvenir pour lui. Riza ne le lui ferait sans doute pas payer et blâmerait l'alcool, même si au fond, elle doit bien se douter qu'il n'a pas à ce point perdu le contrôle. Il se retient de justesse de ramener une de ses mèches blondes rebelles derrière son oreille - principalement parce que l'appréciation des distances n'est au pas mieux.

Mais s'il l'embrasse, qui sait ce qui se passera après ? Jamais il ne pourra prétendre que rien ne s'est passé ou plutôt : il se comportera comme un connard aigri s'il l'embrasse pour ensuite ne plus en parler. Et puis que ressentira sa précieuse assistante ?

"Mon canapé est le vôtre, si vous ne vous sentez pas de rentrer chez vous, marmonne-t-il finalement"

Il la serre un peu contre lui, dans une espèce de câlin maladroit qu'il peut totalement attribuer à l'alcool cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Riza ne se dégage doucement.

"Faites attention dans les escaliers".

* * *

Visiblement, j'ai changé d'avis entre cette ficclet et la précédente. J'imagine juste que Mustang a trop de respect pour Hawkeye pour tenter de lui voler un baiser.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : la nuit blanche

Fandom : FMA

Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas

Personnages : Riza, Berthold

Genre : Angst

Ecrit lors d'un marathon prompt, sur le prompt « Tout était nuit blanche, tout était sans importance », lancé par Asoliloque. Fait suite à la ficclet #2 publiée dans ce recueil.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère que cette ficclet vous plaira également :)

* * *

La nuit blanche

Parfois, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, Mustang aime évoquer son père et faire des plaisanteries sur le fait que Berthold Hawkeye n'avait plus toute sa tête, vers la fin. Hawkeye sourit faiblement et se retient de lui répondre son père n'a jamais été sain d'esprit.

"Riza, réveille-toi."

Une bourrade sur l'épaule la tira du sommeil et il lui fallut un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Prends tes affaires et sors de la maison."

Son père la tira sans ménagement par le poignet et Riza manqua de tomber de son lit. Il était sans doute tard, ou tôt, selon les points de vue. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait à peine la silhouette de son père.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Prends tes affaires et sors de la maison."

Sa voix était grave, son ton inflexible et malgré l'obscurité, la jeune fille devinait la folie qui brûlaient dans ses yeux.

"Papa, c'est le milieu de la nuit, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Non. Tu dois partir maintenant.

\- Pour aller où ?"

D'un geste, il l'enveloppa dans sa couverture et la poussa vers la porte de sa chambre mais la jeune fille se dégagea d'un mouvement souple. De là où il se tenait, la lune éclairait le visage de son père et Riza pouvait y lire les nuits de sommeil manquantes, l'obsession et la peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois. A vrai dire, elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où son père surgissait à un moment improbable avec une demande irraisonnable. Elle n'avait plus aussi peur qu'au début, ne laissait plus si facilement impressionner. Parfois, elle parvenait même à le raisonner un peu.

"Papa, où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ?

\- Dehors.

\- Pour faire quoi ? C'est le milieu de la nuit.

\- C'est pour ta sécurité, ma chérie. Tu dois partir.

\- Ma sécurité par rapport à quoi ? Quel est le danger, papa ?"

Pour la première fois, son père parut désarçonné. Il chercha un instant ses mots et sembla presque prêt à la soulever à bras le corps pour éviter de lui répondre.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Explique-moi, alors, proposa-t-elle avec douceur. Demain, par exemple ?"

Berthold secoua la tête : "On ne peut pas attendre demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je dois le faire ce soir.

\- Que dois-tu faire ce soir ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, explosa son père."

Sans ménagement, il la poussa hors de sa chambre et cette fois-ci, Riza ne put pas lutter. Elle finit par capituler et descendre rapidement les escaliers. Mais une odeur la saisit à la gorge lorsqu'elle traversa l'entrée.

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle calmement, malgré la panique qui commençait à la saisir.

\- Ce qui doit être fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as versé dans la maison ? De l'essence ?"

L'odeur âcre la faisait presque suffoquer. Elle essayait de s'arrêter mais il continua à la pousser inexorablement vers la porte, ses pieds nus glissant sur le parquet froid.

"C'était la seule solution, répéta-t-il fiévreusement. Le danger est trop grand.

\- Quel danger, papa ?"

Cette fois elle avait crié. C'était sa maison, sa seule maison, le seul endroit qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins, bien mieux que lui. Elle savait où se cacher lorsqu'elle cherchait du répit face à cette folie incessante, où trouver du réconfort lorsque les obsessions de son père faisaient d'elle une victime collatérale. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. La douleur de son dos commença à se réveiller, comme si l'encre la brûlait à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, papa ?"

Sa mère était morte dedans et tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle se trouvait dans cette maison. Ses photos, ses vêtements, ses bijoux. Il pouvait la blesser mais il ne pouvait pas toucher à la maison. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Le gravier du jardin lui écorcha la plante des pieds mais la sensation lui parvenait de très loin. Des souvenirs de cette nuit-là commençaient à revenir, se superposer à l'instant présent. Elle sentait de nouveau la froideur de la chaîne contre sa peau et dans son dos, la brûlure du tatouage.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, papa", le supplia-t-elle, sans savoir si elle s'adressait à celui qui l'avait attachée pour la marquer ou celui qui l'avait poussée dehors au milieu de la nuit. Son père lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse et de pitié lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est la seule façon.

\- Non, papa, arrête."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la poussa sur la route et sortit un briquet de sa poche. L'air s'embrassa immédiatement et l'aveugla. Pendant un instant il fit jour en pleine nuit. Le feu brûla avec une intensité telle que Riza entendit ses cheveux fondre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, réaction physiologique à la luminosité. Même à cette distance, elle sentait la chaleur sur sa peau et ne donnait pas cher de sa robe de nuit. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'éloigna avec difficulté de la maison et resserra la couverture autour d'elle.

Elle écouta le fracas des murs qui s'effondraient, les cris de panique qui se firent entendre lorsque les voisins comprirent la situation. Elle n'avait plus rien à présent mais plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, car dans cette nuit blanche, son père avait décidé de détruire toute trace de ses recherches. Et une partie d'elle se demanda si un jour, il déciderait la détruire également.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Des gestes d'amour

Fandom : FMA

Personnages : Roy, Riza

Genre : humour, romance

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Ecrit à partir du prompt : "Les romantiques sont des imbéciles", lancé par Asoliloque, lors du marathon prompt du 02/05

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Des gestes d'amour**

Ils étaient sur la piste de Tzanck depuis des mois et leur suspect, médecin réputé, comportement exemplaire sur tous les aspects, était suffisamment intelligent pour brouiller les pistes et effacer tout élément le liant à ce réseau de trafic d'organes. Alors lorsque leur indic leur avait communiqué la date d'une prise de contact avec un membre connu du crime organisé, toute la brigade s'était emballée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils identifient le lieu où ils devraient réaliser la filature : La Table Amoureuse, restaurant réputé dans toute la capitale pour le cadre romantique mais également leur cuisine gastronomique.

Etant la seule femme dans l'équipe, Hawkeye fut automatiquement sélectionnée pour l'opération. S'agissant d'un restaurant haut de gamme, Mustang avait fait valoir son grade pour pouvoir y être également. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux assis à une table dans le lieu le plus romantique de Centrale City.

"Vous êtes très élégante ce soir, Elisabeth.

\- Mais toi aussi, mon cher Raphaël. On peut se tutoyer, non ?"

La figure était angélique, le sourire innocent mais son ton quelque peu menaçant fit frissonner Roy. Un serveur leur apporta les cartes et Riza sembla se plonger dans l'étude du menu avant de lui souffler par-dessus le livret relié : "Table à 9h. Je le vois."

Roy hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Je suis vraiment heureux d'être là avec toi. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu viens ?

\- Je suis déjà venue ici, une fois, confia Hawkeye, toujours absorbée par le menu. Il est seul pour le moment mais attend visiblement quelqu'un. Et toi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

\- Vraiment ? tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais emmené aucune de tes conquêtes ici ?

\- Non, jamais."

Riza leva un sourcil sceptique "J'aurai pensé le contraire.

\- Premièrement, même si l'idée me flatte, mes conquêtes ne sont pas si nombreuses que cela.

\- Cela fera plaisir à Jean, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas du genre à déballer le grand jeu juste pour un petit flirt. J'attendais une femme spéciale que je pourrais inviter ici.

\- Oh, alors je dois me considérer honorée d'être ici avec toi ? fit remarquer Hawkeye sans lever les yeux vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Une femme vient de le rejoindre.

\- Amanda ?

\- Impossible de dire pour le moment, chuchota-t-elle. Je pense que je prendrai le carpaccio en entrée et le poisson en plat. Tu as choisi ?

\- Je prendrai la même chose que toi, éluda Roy, plus nerveux que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Et toi ? quel souvenir est-ce que tu gardes de ce premier rendez-vous ici ?"

Hawkeye lui lança un regard d'avertissement auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule : il fallait bien maintenir l'apparence d'un rendez-vous galant, pour les tables voisines.

"Pas fameux. Un beau parleur qui drague un peu toutes les femmes qui passent sans aucun respect pour elles, le genre d'hommes que je méprise."

Mustang dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas se raidir. Ils étaient en filature, improvisaient le script d'un rendez-vous galant. Hawkeye ne pouvait rien lui faire sans faire capoter la mission et elle était beaucoup trop dévouée à leur objectif pour faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et Roy en profita pour se jeter un œil vers Tzanck, prétextant de consulter la carte des vins.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il drague de nombreuses femmes qu'il n'a pas de respect pour elles."

Riza leva un sourcil clairement dubitatif.

"Elle vient de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Je vais y faire un tour, si je peux confirmer son identité. Je reviens tout de suite, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus légère et beaucoup moins Riza-esque."

Lorsqu'elle revint, les entrées étaient arrivées. Un hochement de tête discret lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'Amanda, membre actif de la mafia locale.

"Donc, pas attirée par les beaux-parleurs, hein ?"

Cette fois, Hawkeye le fusilla franchement du regard.

"Je pense qu'il n'existe pas de mots d'amour, répondit-elle néanmoins calmement. Uniquement des preuves.

\- T'emmener ici était une preuve ?

\- Une preuve moins frivole, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas une grande romantique, donc.

\- Les romantiques sont des imbéciles."

Roy fit une grimace blessée, un peu exagérée, que Riza ignora complètement. Ses yeux firent rapidement l'aller-retour entre Tzanck et son plat.

"Elle vient de lui glisser une enveloppe et il lui a retourné une petite boîte. Comme une boîte à bijou, de la taille d'un bracelet, peut-être."

Amanda et Tzanck étaient censés conclure un marché. L'enveloppe et la boîte contenaient peut-être des preuves.

"Ils se préparent à partir, murmura Riza d'une voix tendue.

\- On vient de commencer l'entrée, soupira Roy. Ils auraient pas pu attendre le dessert ?"

Mais sa major ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Repoussant sa serviette, elle attrapa son arme dans son sac et la dissimula dans l'étole qu'elle resserra autour d'elle.

"Je peux contourner le comptoir et rattraper Tzanck avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- L'inverse ? proposa Roy. Je ne veux pas utiliser de flammes ici".

Hawkeye lui lança un regard étonné.

"Trop de desserts flambés et de vapeurs d'alcool.

\- Ok, vite, il est à mi-chemin."

D'un même mouvement, ils quittèrent tous les deux la table et s'éloignèrent rapidement, malgré les protestations de leur serveur. Alerté par le bruit, Tzanck se retourna et l'aperçut. Merde. Le suspect se mit à courir. Ignorant les clients choqués, Mustang prit appui sur une chaise pour sauter par-dessus le comptoir. Une petite torsion du bassin lui permit d'atterrir tranquillement sur la cible. Dans un roulé boulé assez peu gracieux, avouons-le, il fit sortir le médecin du restaurant. A sa grande surprise, Tzanck parvint à se dégager et attrapa une cliente dans la file d'attente pour l'envoyer vers Roy, le faisant tituber. L'homme était plus coriace que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

"Derrière vous !"

Mustang poussa la civile sur le côté et s'écarta à temps du passage pour que Riza ne tente à son tour de maîtriser l'homme. La foule devant le restaurant été trop dense pour que même elle tente de sortir son arme. En revanche, le risque de blesser un tiers ne gêna pas plus que cela Tzanck qui sortit une arme de la poche de sa veste. Sérieusement ? Hawkeye attrapa son poignet et lui fit lâcher l'arme d'une torsion mais un coup de genou l'atteignit dans l'estomac. Tzanck s'apprêtait à lui asséner un crochet lorsque Mustang en décocha un coup de pied dans le flanc. Basique mais efficace. Cette fois, il se laissa tomber sur le médecin et parvint à l'immobiliser.

"Amanda ?

\- Menottée au banc du restaurant, répondit Riza, le souffle court."

Bien, les deux suspects étaient donc sous contrôles, il avait réussi à protéger sa coéquipière et aucun tiers n'était blessé.

"Mais ça ? ça compte comme un geste, non ?"

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Riza avant qu'elle ne fasse signe au reste de la brigade de les rejoindre.

* * *

L'idée que Roy ne puisse pas utiliser ses flammes dans un restaurant m'a beaucoup fait rire. Le risque théorique existe mais il faudrait faire flamber énormément de desserts dans une pièce sans ventilation. Et puis, en tant que Flame Alchemist, Roy pourrait sûrement éviter que ça ne dégénère x)


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Des rôles et responsabilités  
Fandom : FMA  
Disclairmer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa  
Prompt lancé par Oxymore, pendant le marathon du 06/09 : "Isn't the idea supposed to be 'you saved my life, now I owe you a debt'?" "Nope. Other way round. You saved my life, so now I'm your problem. If you don't like it, then kill me."

* * *

**Des rôles et responsabilités**

Roy serait prêt à tout ou presque pour voir Riza sourire à nouveau. Ou au moins, pour la débarrasser de cet air froid et impassible qu'elle arbore en toute circonstance.

Les autres membres de l'équipe n'en ont pas conscience car ils n'ont rencontré Hawkeye qu'après la guerre mais Mustang a toujours en tête le souvenir d'une jeune fille un peu timide, qui lui préparait du thé et riait, toute gênée, à ses plaisanteries maladroites, tandis qu'ils attendaient tous les deux l'arrivée de Berthold. Alors parfois, pour apercevoir à nouveau cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux, Roy se lance dans quelque pitrerie, en oubliant que bien souvent, toutes ces tentatives ne parviennent qu'à énerver Riza. En l'occurrence, le major n'apprécie guère les boutades lorsqu'elle doit relire et corriger une pile conséquente de rapports rédigés - et pas très bien - par l'alchimiste de flamme.

"Vous vous rendez compte du temps que je perds à corriger toutes vos erreurs ? Ce n'est absolument pas mon rôle de faire ça. Vous êtes censés relire nos dossiers. Pas l'inverse."

Un regard suppliant de Fuery dans le dos d'Hawkeye tente de lui rappeler que toute colère à l'encontre du colonel a tendance à se répercuter ensuite sur l'ensemble de l'équipe. Roy perçoit le message distinctement mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air mélodramatique.

"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, major ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie à Ishbal, je suis votre boulet à présent.  
\- Pardon ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie donc vous m'en devez une", rappelle Riza, ce à quoi Mustang secoue la tête : "Vous m'avez sauvé donc maintenant, je suis votre boulet pour le restant de vos jours. Si vous n'en vouliez pas, il fallait me laisser mourir. Ou me tuer."

Et l'air consterné de Riza le remplit d'une profonde satisfaction : au moins, cette expression-là est spontanée.

* * *

Ce Roy-là m'est beaucoup trop familier pour avoir travaillé avec des personnes qui me trouvaient beaucoup trop sérieuse et essayaient de me faire rire. Mais du coup, j'ai tendance à m'énerver, comme Riza x)


End file.
